1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee-protecting airbag device which protects knees of a driver by an airbag expanding and inflating with inflation gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional knee-protecting airbag device for protecting knees of a driver, a folded airbag is housed in and held by a housing located in front of the driver. Upon inflow of inflation gas, the airbag rises along the lower surface of a steering column, and deploys for protecting the driver's knees. The airbag as completely deployed is provided, in the vicinity of left or right corner in its upper edge, with a cover portion for covering vehicle's rearward of an area proximate to the key cylinder, as disclosed in WO 02/04261 A1.
However, there are some cases in which accessories such as a spare key are hung down from a car key inserted into the key cylinder. If the airbag in this case deploys, lower ends of the accessories may contact an inflated part of the airbag, and damage the airbag.